The present invention relates to sample separation apparatus, a method for separating a fluidic sample and a respective computer program, as well as to a fluidic valve.
In liquid chromatography, a fluidic sample and a mobile phase may be pumped through conduits and columns in which separation of the sample takes place. The column may comprise a material which is capable of separating different components of the fluidic sample.
Two-dimensional separation of a fluidic sample is a separation technique in which a first separation procedure in a first separation unit is performed to separate a fluidic sample into a plurality of fractions, and in which a subsequent second separation procedure in a second separation unit is performed to further separate the plurality of fractions.
Typically in two-dimensional chromatography, a first fraction of a fluidic sample is separated in the second separation unit while the output of the first separation unit is stored in a storage path which may then be subsequently coupled to the second separation unit for further separation.
The sample characteristics as well as the speed differences by which the mobile phases with the sample are driven through the first separation unit and the second separation unit may require an adaption of the storage path of the sample separation apparatus. The change of a storage path is performed by removing a present storage path and fluidically coupling a desired storage path with the sample separation apparatus in order to obtain the desired storage characteristics (e.g. storage volumes).
After fluidically coupling the desired storage path with the sample separation apparatus, tightness of the coupling has to be checked.